


Nightwatcher At Night

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Nightwatcher At Night

Title: TMNT 2007 Mating Season

Characters: 

Leo: 25  
Raph: 24  
Don: 23  
Mikey: 22  
Kayla’s OC: Lisa Atwood (17)  
Jess’ OC: Jessica May Summers (22) 

Summary: While watching their favorite TMNT movie, the friends (OC’s) ended up going to sleep in the middle of the movie. Since they had been watching all 7 seasons of TMNT 2003-2007 animated series non stop for the past week. Once they woke up, they think they are dreaming for they were both having the same dream. Walking around the alley they had woken up in they realize they were animated along with the rest of the world. They were found out by the Purple Dragons, the friends (OC’s) give them the slip by going into the sewers for it was the only way they could get away. Walking around the sewers for what felt like hours they ended up realizing they were in the lair of the ninja turtles. Walking around they find a note from Splinter that was made out to both Casey and April. Which let them know the turtles had started their mating season. They were trying to escape only to have their favorite turtles grab the friends. Though thinking this was a strange dream this didn’t make them think or question it in the least. Nor did they know the turtles weren’t really teenagers anymore. What happens when they wake up to find this really wasn’t a dream……….

Version: TMNT 2007 movie

Credit: Kevin eastman, Peter Laird, and Nickelodeon own the TMNT character’s copyrights. We own the copyrights to our OC. 

Genre: Mature, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt

Color: 

Kayla: Black

Jess: Jade Green   
Name: Jessica May Summers  
Nicknames: Jess or Jessie  
Age: 22  
Hair Color/Length: long, brown  
Eye Color: cloudy, because she’s blind  
Appearance: http://i857.photobucket.com/albums/ab131/YumiAotsuki/Anime%20girls/sdofjisodijfosidjf.jpg   
Relatives:   
-Rachel Summers (mother, alive)   
-Jackson Summers (father, alive, overseas because he’s Naval officer)   
-Amy Summers (9 month old sister, alive)   
Birthday: March 1st, 1994   
Zodiac Sign: Pisces   
Personality: Jess was born underneath the Pisces, Pisces are very friendly, so they often find themselves in a company of very different people. Pisces are selfless, they are always willing to help others, without hoping to get anything back.  
Pisces is a Water sign and as such this zodiac sign is characterized by empathy and expressed emotional capacity.  
Their ruling planet is Neptune, so Pisces are more intuitive than others and have an artistic talent. Neptune is connected to music, so Pisces reveal music preferences in the earliest stages of life. They are generous, compassionate and extremely faithful and caring.  
People born under the Pisces sign have an intuitive understanding of the life cycle and thus achieve the best emotional relationship with other beings.  
Pisces-born are known by their wisdom, but under the influence of Uranus, Pisces sometimes can take the role of a martyr, in order to catch the attention. Pisces are never judgmental and always forgiving. They are also known to be most tolerant of all the zodiac signs.  
Strengths: Compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise, musical  
Weaknesses: Fearful, overly trusting, sad, desire to escape reality, can be a victim or a martyr  
Likes: Being alone, sleeping, music, romance, visual media, swimming, spiritual themes  
Dislikes: Know-it-all, being criticized, the past coming back to haunt, cruelty of any kind  
https://www.quotev.com/story/7730173/My-Ocs/6  
Jess had been sitting on the couch with her friend Lisa. She had been getting tired for they had just finished the last season of the 2003 animated series. She got up to go to the bathroom thinking this was going best marathon of TMNT they have had for they had been doing this for at least a week now. It was going on for 2. She came back sitting back down on the couch. She had her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Wearing her purple tank top and purple plaid night pants. 

Lisa had her blonde hair down and she was wearing her orange t shirt and blue shorts as pjs. She grew tired after watching Tmnt for hours. Instead of sleeping at her house Lisa decided to crash at Jess’s place. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

Jess ended up falling asleep while listening to the movie. She yawned and stretched only to feel cool breezes brush against her thinking someone needed to close her window. She rolled over on her side curling up trying to get warm. She soon sat up wondering why she feeling concrete or rocks in her hands. Slowly she got up unfortunately for her she was blind. She crawled over to find Lisa with her one hand stretched out. 

“Lisa?” she whispered out not sure what or who was in the alley. 

Lisa woke up to find her back against a brick wall and her feet were touching pavement. She looked down at her hands and gasped for she was now animated. She looked over and saw Jess reaching out to her.  
“Jess what happened? Where are we?” she said quietly.

Jess followed Lisa’s voice grabbing her hand standing up. She didn’t know what was happening either, she just stayed close to her. 

“I’m not sure I just remember us watching the 2007 TMNT movie. We fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Then I woke up to feel the concrete and loss debt on the ground,” she explained quietly. 

Lisa nodded and as she was about to say something she looked over and saw what looked like purple dragons stalking over to them with sick grins on their faces.  
“Uh Jess we gotta run like now,” Lisa said as she soon started running holding onto Jess’s hand.

Jess could hear people besides them talking, when Lisa said something about the Purple Dragons. She felt herself getting pulled by Lisa and was keeping up with her. Knowing they were right behind them. She continued to run and hold her friend’s hand. 

Lisa soon spotted a manhole cover and lifted it climbing down the stairs with Jess into the sewers. Lisa continued running with Jess following behind her and looked behind them as she saw they lost them. Pretty soon after walking a ways they came across what looked like a lair.

Jess continued to follow Lisa not sure exactly where they were going. She stayed close with Lisa wondering what was going on. Other than she had to cover her nose while they were in the sewers. 

“Lisa, where are we now,” she asked quietly. 

“Well we’re in some kind of sewer and you won’t believe this but we are in the turtle’s lair Jess. I don’t know how but we are in the movie.”

Suddenly Donnie who was working on tech support with a customer somehow overheard their whispering. He looked over at them smirking.  
“Well well what do we have here?” he purred.

Jess couldn’t see them but she recognized the voice who was talking. She Even though Jess couldn’t see though she could still fight mainly because of her dad. She didn’t know what was going to happen. Though her senses were on edge like crazy. 

Raph was sighing thinking that Mikey was causing trouble with Donnie again. Growling in frustration he got up from his bed walking over to the door opening it. He intently felt like he got hit in the face with two girl’s scents that were in the lair. He smirked jumping from the balcony looking over at the girls more towards Lisa. 

“What’s a couple of hotties doing down here,” he asked them seductively. 

Lisa looked at Raph and she blushed after hearing her being called that. She got Jess and pulled her to her side even though she didn’t know how to fight.  
“We-we were just leaving,” she said as she tried to run with Jess.

Donnie got up from his chair and blocked their way out of the lair walking towards them.  
“Oh but you two must stay. We’ll treat you nicely,” he cooed to them. He grabbed Jess’s hand pulling her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist smelling her scent from her neck getting intoxicated.

Jess was struggling in Donnie’s grip. Only to kick him in the shin trying to go over to Lisa reaching over for her. She could hear Raph chuckling though. 

Raph noticed Jess’ eyes were cloudy knowing that she was blind. Plus by how she wouldn’t move her to turn around when he came into the room. 

“Donnie, just grab her the girl is blind she can’t see anything,” he explained holding Lisa in his arms taking in her scent. 

He was nuzzling her neck caressly thinking she looked beautiful. Though wondered what she looked like without her close on. His hands slowly moving up her shirt. 

Lisa started struggling in his grasp as she started to moan and whimper.  
“Raph please let me go! What’re you doing? I don’t like this!” she whined cutely.

Donnie smirked and nodded to Raph as he went over to Jess and he grabbed her holding her securely in his arms taking her to his room. He laid her down on his bed as he got on top of her and started nipping and sucking on her neck leaving hickies.

Jess was struggling wondering why she couldn’t hear Lisa any more. She held back her moaning trying to get Donnie off of her. She relaxed herself sighing using her legs to knock him off of her. She got the getting out of the room with her hands out in front of her. She continued to run shouting for Lisa but didn’t know where she was at. She hated not being able to see, wherever Lisa was she wasn’t where she could hear her. She figured if she couldn’t then she figured out how to escape and decided to head out of the lair. She ran throughout the sewers only to come to a dead end. She decided to double back only to hear someone. 

Raph had her in his room with the music playing in his room through Jess off. He knew she could only hear and if she couldn’t hear Lisa screaming for her then Jess would think of something else. He kept the door locked he laid Lisa on his bed and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. With his hand holding her arms above her head while his other sliding underneath her shirt pinching her nipple. 

Lisa started to moan into the kiss kicking him off of her. She got up unlocked his door and ran out of the lair until she found a manhole cover and climbed up it.

Donnie walked over to her smirking and pinned her down to the ground keeping her knees and elbows underneath him as he nipped and nibbled on her neck leaving hickies.

Jess wondered if she was just dreaming for this couldn’t be real. She had to be dreaming this was just a dream. Time travel wasn’t even possible yet, which made her think this was more likely to be a dream than anything else. She started to moan at what he was doing. Relaxing herself, knowing noth of this was real. 

Raph growled following after her putting on his Nightwatcher outfit. Heading out of the lair, driving his motorcycle following her scent to the surface. Wondering where she could be going and headed into the alley parking his bike heading onto the rooftops looking around for her. 

Lisa went up to the surface and started running down alleyways trying to see if she could escape somehow. This was a nightmare to her that she couldn’t seem to wake up from at least that’s how she thought of it. She didn’t think it was real.

Donnie took off her tank top and put a nipple into his mouth sucking on it tweaking the other bud making it harden as he groped it. He growled against her skin.

Raph continued to follow her scent noticing it was getting stronger knowing he was going in the right direction. He never meet a girl like her before for most of the girls would just stay. He finally was able to catch up to her and jumped down in front of her. 

Jess feeling a chill when lifted up her tank top up. She moaned at what he was doing arching her back pressing her chest into his face. She started to feel wet in her underwear. She never felt like this before. 

Lisa screamed and backed away from him until she fell and she scooted back until her back hit a brick wall. She shivered in fear as she started to cry.  
“Please just leave me alone!” she sobbed.

Donnie switched nipples as he slid a finger in her underwear and he felt her wetness as he took it up to his mouth and lapped her juices off of his digit. He parted her labia sliding two digits into her pumping them in and out of her groaning at how tight her walls felt.

Raph continued to walk over to her then getting down to her eye level. He started to coo lightly to her. 

“Relax babe, it’s alright I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to let anyone else hurt you,” he said taking off his helmet placing on the other of them. 

He scoped her up into his arms sitting down on the ground holding her close to him. He nuzzled her neck gently still cooing rubbing her arms gently with his gloved hand then rubbing her thigh with the other. 

Jess was moaning arching her back still. She rolled over on her side then on her stomach. She felt overwhelmed with emotions right now. Wondering how he knew what he was doing. 

Lisa started to whimper trying to get out of his arms as she still trembled.  
“Please Raph don’t do it to me! I beg you!” she said.

Donnie rubbed along her velvety walls then scissored her massaging her g spot feeling her get wet again as it coated his fingers. He took them out licking his fingers clean.

Raph looked at her kissing her cheek gently. He wanting her to relax and not be afraid of him. 

“Babe please don’t be scared, I can’t control these emotions. I’m doing this because I want to I don’t like having a Mating Season. It’s not like I asked for this. For the feeling goes the same for you too. I just want you to know that I do care about you,” he explained, “I just don’t know what it about you. I just want you to be with me.” 

Jess was moaning a little louder when he did this to her. She panted when pulled his fingers out of her still on her stomach. She rested her arms on her head to it elevated still overwhelmed with emotion. 

“Bu-but we don’t each other. We just met and you wanna have your way with me. I’m not ready and I’m scared. I’m too young for this so please don’t.”

Donnie sucked on her clit swirling his tongue around her ruby as he groaned loving the taste of her as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. 

Raph continued to kiss her neck nibbling on it placing his gloved hand underneath her shirt brushing it against her breasts then lift up to expose her chest. He got up lifting her up with her back against the wall. Placing her arms above her head with his gloved hand. He bent his head down onto her chest sucking on her breast and licking her nipple. While the other gloved hand started to massage and pinch the other. 

Jess kept moaning and whimpered, “Don-Donnie.” 

She managed to get out of her mouth lightly she feeling her womanhood getting pressure. She couldn’t hold on to anything and just getting weak from this. 

Lisa started to moan and mewl and whimpered a little loudly. She rubbed his clothed shoulders as she held his head closer to her chest.  
“Raph please.”

Donnie lapped at her lining then lapped at her g spot. He took his tongue out lubing his member with her juices and he slowly entered her groaning as her tight walls clenched around him.

Raph moved over to the breast then placing his gloved hand on the other. He then moving her where her stomach would be against the wall. He looked down groping her but with his gloved hand. He pulled her shorts down then started to kissing her neck roughly while rubbing his gloved hand against her thigh. 

Jess moaned loudly with her eyes shut ignoring her pain. She felt pleasure and was more surprised he could fit inside her. Though continued to stay his name. 

Lisa moaned pressing her hands against the wall as she grew weak in the knees throwing her head back whimpering.  
“Raph I love you!” 

Donnie thrusted into her gently and stopped as he waited to be given the ok to go deeper and faster into her.

Raph heard what she said and nuzzled her neck gently. He kissed her cheek gently. 

“I love you too babe,” he said huskily into her ear. 

Moving his gloved hand that was on her thigh into her pussy pumping it in and out of her. He placed another finger into her moving in and out rubbing her g spot. 

Jess moaning gripping the ground, she hoped Lisa was alright wherever she was thinking she would alright. She kept getting weak from this new found emotions. 

Lisa moaned and mewed arching her back as she came all over his fingers.  
“Raph I need you inside me!”

Donnie shrugged and he increased his pace ramming into her faster harder and deeper growling.

Raph pulled his fingers out of her licking his gloved hands. He placed her on her hands and knees taking off his outfit. He got onto of her thrusting himself inside her gently. He rubbing her back with his gloved hands. 

Jess moaned louder and whimpering. 

Lisa moaned in pleasure and in pain as she cried a little tears leaking down her cheeks but pretty soon the pain went away and she mewed.

Donnie slammed into her deeper fucking her a little bit harder as he went deeper into her groaning at how tight she felt.  
“God you’re so tight sweetie!” he moaned.

Raph waited until she felt pleasure once she was he started thrusting into her. He continued to thrust into her harder. He groaned at how she was tight. 

Jess arched her back moaning and whimpering. She moved herself closer to him sitting on him. 

Lisa arched her back gripping his shoulders whimpering.

Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her grinding against her his hips slapping against hers.

Raph was rubbing her hips with his gloved hands. He continued to ram in and out of her and groaning. 

“Geez babe you’re so tight,” he grunted. 

She wrapped her arm around his neck resting her head in the cuff of his neck moaning. 

Lisa blushed as she threw her head back moaning and scratching his shoulders.  
“You’re so hot and sexy Raph!”

Donnie finally reached her core and hit it multiple times wanting her to cum as he growled.  
“Cum for me sweetheart.”

Raph continued to bang her roughly and growling going deeper inside of her hitting her g-spot. He continued to slam into her g-spot. 

Jess was moaning and whimpering and started cumming on him. Her back hard against his chest holding onto his neck with her arm and the other hand on his thigh. 

Lisa finally reached her peak as she orgasmed cumming all around his member whimpering.  
“Ahh Raph!”

Donnie reached his climax releasing inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out of her panting.

Raph was at his climax releasing his seed inside of her then pulled out of her. He lifted her weak body up taking her back to the lair. 

Jess was panting feeling weak all over and got off of him laying on the ground. 

Lisa looked at him.  
“What about your helmet clothes and motorcycle?”

Donnie picked her up and carried her back to the lair. He laid her down on his bed and laid down next to her falling asleep.

Raph stopped placing her down on the ground putting his outfit back on grabbing her clothes then lifting her up again. He cared her to his motorcycle, he turned it on then driving back to the lair making sure she was covered. He kept her close to him, then made it back to the lair. He turned to motorcycle off getting off it with Lisa in his arms carrying her to his room. He closed the door behind him placing her down on his bed. He covered her up with his blanket, placing her clothes on his hammock. He took his outfit off, along with his gear though keeping his mask on. He got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Closing his eyes and going to sleep. 

Jess was covering herself up with blanket and doing the same with to Donnie. She rested her head on his hard chest closing her eyes. She wrapped her arm around his waist and went to sleep. She didn’t care if this were a dream it was actually the best dream she had ever had. For part of her wondered if Lisa was going to be alright and not hurt in any way for she couldn’t live with the fact she wasn’t able to help her friend. She pushed her thoughts aside for her to go to sleep. 

The next morning Lisa woke up and saw Raph holding her close to him. She smiled and nuzzled him.

Donnie woke up and nuzzled his mate awake. He kissed her all over her face.

Raph continued to sleep though he was snoring loudly like a chainsaw. He kept holding Lisa close to him thinking this was nice to be with his mate. He cared for her dearly, for she wasn’t honestly terrified of his appearance other than the fact that he had upset her with him being on his mating season. Though thankfully she still loved him which to him was good enough. 

Jess slowly woke up from being nuzzled then realized what happened to her. She thought it was a dream mainly because it didn’t seemed like it even possible. Sitting up she rubbed her head then stretched. 

“Lisa I had this weird dream though you were in it and the turtles,” she said not realizing that Donnie was still there. Hello? I made myself mac and cheese :) oh ok XD I’m going to read your part then answer :) ok yay XD 

Lisa woke up fully to realize that what happened last night wasn’t a dream. It was real. She got up and tried to escape Raph’s room and unlocked the door as she ran out.

Donnie looked at her smirking.  
“You know it wasn’t a dream right? It actually happened and now you’re my mate forever,” he purred huskily to her.

Raph was a heavy sleeper though could feel her moving off the bed. He woke up seeing her running out of his room. He knew his other brothers would attack her if he didn’t do something about it. He quickly grabbed her pulling her back into the room closing the door and locked it. 

“Listen babe you can’t go out there it isn’t safe for ya. Mainly because my brothers are going through a mating season also. If they get a hold of ya I’m not going to hold back in order to protect ya,” he explained to her. 

Jess was in shock that this thing wasn’t a dream, plus she was older than the turtles mainly because she was 22 and it was illegal. For they were minors and not adults yet which made her freak out. 

“We can’t be together you’re a teenager, I’m an adult it’s illegal for me to be with a minor. I’m sorry I don’t want to get in trouble for that,” she explained feeling horrible. 

Lisa struggled in his grasp and made him let go of her.  
“I don’t care! I don’t want this and I just wanna go back home! Let me go or else!” she shouted at him and ran to the door again.

Donnie sighed looking very sad and upset by this.  
“Listen you’ve got it all wrong. I’m not a teenager anymore regardless of what you may think. I’m an adult and so are the rest of my brothers. You’re beautiful and I want you as my mate,” he cooed to her stroking her cheek.

Raph kept holding onto her and tried to get her to relax this wasn’t the time or place to act this way. For their scent was everywhere in the lair though more in Raph’s room. She wouldn’t have been in danger if she walked out there. He would find her no matter what. 

“You can’t walk out here for my brother’s know your scent and your friend’s scent. It’s way too dangerous for you to walk out there. Plus we would be able to find you no matter what. Please stop,” he said to her. 

Jess hear what Donnie said about them not being teenager’s any more than wonder about this. She felt his hand on her cheek feeling how warm it was and placed her hand on his hand. She then moved her hands to face feeling it. She couldn’t physically see him and this was her way of seeing him. 

Lisa sighed and pouted in defeat as Raph just held her. She got out of his grasp and put her pjs back on for those were the only clothes she had at the moment.  
“You do know that I never wanted that! I thought it was a dream but it turned out to be real! You forced yourself on me!” she shouted angrily at him looking away from him.

Donnie smiled and placed his hands on her hands on his face and pressed his forehead against hers closing his masked eyes.  
“Even though you can’t see you are very beautiful inside and out,” he said to her with heartfelt emotion.

Raph looked at her then sighed thinking it was wrong of him to come at that why mainly because of the fact. He was on this season of his and never wanted to hurt anyone. It wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. 

“I really told you I’m my mating season, it’s really a difficult time for me along with my brother. I’m sorry for ever doing this to you, but did mean what I said about loving you,” he said to her laying down on his bed. 

Jess smiled thinking this was nice that someone thought way about her. Even if they weren’t human, she feel his shell then his plastron. She then placed her arms around his neck. 

“Well you’re handsome, sweet, caring, and genuine person as you are intelligent,” she said to him.   
Lisa looked at him and her eyes widened as she blushed sitting down on the bed next to him.  
“You are still a teenager aren’t you Raph?” she curiously asked him but she thought he felt slightly more mature than normal.

Donnie smiled at her and kissed her passionately on her lips into a bruising hot kiss as his hands traveled her body to rub her hips.  
“I will always love you now and forever,” he cooed to her.

Raph chuckled slightly that looking over at her. Wondering why she would be asking if she did know. 

“Babe, let’s just say I’m not a teenage turtle any more,” he said keeping his hands behind his head. 

Jess kissing him passionately back feeling her lips bruising while rubbing the back of his neck. She heard what he said to her feeling the butterflies in her stomach. For she did love him dearly. 

Lisa suddenly frowned at that and she glared at him now realizing the shocking truth of what just really happened last night.  
“Bu-but Raph I’m not an adult yet! I’m only 17! You raped a minor!” she said in horror.

Donnie deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth while his hands went up to her boobs and he groped them roughly hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Raph looked over at her then thought about this for minute. He sighed getting up from the bed walking over to her lifting her up into his arms and was hugging her. 

“Listen babe it doesn’t matter to what age you are for I do care about you and quite frankly like to know your name and know you more. Because I’m pretty sure you're getting tired of me calling babe all the time,” he explained to her. 

Jess gasped and moaned lightly still kissing him. 

Lisa’s eyes widened and she blushed as she nuzzled him stroking his cheek.  
“I still love you Raph but we can’t be together. I don’t want you to get into trouble. You must let me go and I love it when you call me babe.”

Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed his over her tongue sucking on it French kissing her exploring her cavern. 

Raph wasn’t putting her down for he didn’t want her to leave him. He placed her on his looking at her then kissed her passionately. 

“I don’t want to lose you babe, I don’t want you to leave, I love you,” he said to her wrapping his around her waist. 

Jess was moaning as he continued to french kiss her and caress his neck gently tilting her head to the side. 

Lisa sighed and blushed kissing him passionately. She rubbed his shoulders and then pulled away from him.  
“But if I’m gonna stay here I’ll need more clothes Raph.”

Donnie wrestled with her tongue as he licked all over the inside of her mouth and slid his hands down to grope her butt cheeks while he continued playing with her tongue.

Raph nodded then thought about her temporarily wearing his shirt like a nightgown just until he could go and get her some clothes. Plus it cover up her scent with his that way his brothers would not anywhere near her. 

“Well, for right now you can where one of shirts because if you smell like me my brothers won’t go anywhere near you because they’ll know you’re my mate. Know that’s really ridiculous but trust me it’ll work. I’ll ask April to get the clothes you want plus she’ll know whatever it is you human girls need besides clothes. Then I’ll bring them down here for ya. If that’s alright, I’m only saying this because I know if you leave or walk around by yourself then my other two brothers will come after you,” he explained to her resting his head on her’s. 

Jess was moaning and gasping at the same time. Though she still was french kissing him while rubbing his shoulders. 

Lisa nodded and blushed as she got up and kept her shorts on but took her t shirt off and got one of Raph’s t shirts and put it on. She then laid back down next to Raph her lover. She rubbed his inner thighs and smiled at him.

Donnie came out on top smirking as his lips traveled down the skin on her jaw, chin, than neck and nipped and sucked on her skin leaving hickies and dark purple spots whilst rubbing up and down her thighs.

Raph smirked at her growling lowly though not in an angry way. He started to attack her lips making them bruise along with his. He was nibbling and licking her bottom lip requesting for entrance. Trailing down her hips placing his hands underneath the shirt groping her breasts while teasing them. 

Jess moved her head back moaning and whimpering still having her arms around Donnie’s neck. She laid down pulling him on top of her in the process. 

“God you’re so sexy and hot Raph especially when you wear your Nightwatcher getup. I want you to be in it again!” Lisa moaned rubbing his plastron then stroking his cheek.

Donnie traveled down lower kissing and licking her shoulders creating lovebites and more marks then he bit down on her neck a little gently to mark her as his mate while he rubbed her hips.

Raph smirked getting up putting his outfit on going back over to her. He got back on top of her taking off his shirt she had put on, tossing it aside with it landing somewhere. He started to suck and lick her breasts while his gloved hand was massaging the other and pinching. 

Jess was whimpering and started kissing Donnie on the neck. She kept his shoulders and grabbing his biceps roughly massaging them. 

Lisa moaned and mewled holding his head closer to her chest making her put her nipple into his mouth more as she rubbed and stroked the top of his head playing with his mask tails.  
“Raph when you wanna make love to me please do it not in my pussy but my anus cause I’m still sore there.”

Donnie took a nipple into his mouth flicking it with his tongue wrapping his tongue around the areola and lapped at it while tweaking and kneading the now other hardened pert bud.

Raph understood what she was requesting and was going to be gentle with her since she was feeling sore from last night. He continued to suck and lick on her breast then changing to the other one while doing the same to other. He soon moved down from her chest moving to her neck sucking, licking, and biting down on her neck. He ended up leaving a mark of her left shoulder though did it gently. 

Jess was moaning arching her back pushing her chest into his face more. She started to feel wet though was still sore from last night. 

“Donnie I’m still sore from yesterday, please don’t go inside me,” she said panting. 

Lisa moaned and whimpered a little in pain and in pleasure as she got on her stomach with her butt in the air with her shorts on still of course.  
“D-do you wanna get me pregnant Raph?” she mewled.

Donnie nodded as he switched nipples attacking the other one giving attention to the other one repeating his actions. He then made hickies on her stomach and soon stopped getting up.

Raph pulled back from her chest watching her move over on her stomach. Then heard what she was asking, started to nuzzle her cheek gently with his. 

“Only if you want to babe, I’m not going to rush you with something like this alright. You tell me when you’re ready I’ll do it for you,” he said not wanting her rush and let her think about at least. 

For he wanted to have kids but his rule was to never rush someone he cared about with something this huge. 

Jess was panting when he stopped rolling over on her side kissing his shoulders gently. Nuzzling her face in his neck giggling lightly. 

Lisa felt like she was on fire and she whimpered when he nuzzled her and nodded.  
“Raph no sex right now ok? I’m not feeling too good.”   
With that she put Raph’s shirt back on and rushed to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Donnie cuddled against her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he breathed in her scent nuzzling her neck churring happily.

Raph wondered why she was running out of the bedroom. He thought he made her upset or something. He got up to follow her hearing her getting sick. He knocked on the door before opening it. He went over to her rubbing her back. 

“Babe you sick or something,” he asked concerned. 

Jess covered them feeling cold mainly because she hadn’t put her clothes back yet. She giggled slightly, kissing his cheek. She rested her head on his chest liking this moment she was having with Donnie. She then realized she never told him her name. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you my name yet. It’s Jessica, though most people just call me Jess or Jessie,” she said to him. 

Lisa then threw up again feeling nauseous and she stood back up walking back to Raph’s room. She laid down on his bed putting the covers over her for she was freezing cold.

Donnie warned her up with his body heat as he stroked her cheek then nuzzled it. “That’s a very pretty name Jess. You already know my name it seems like though that is very strange I must say.”  
He closed his masked eyes and fell back asleep snoring lightly.

Raph walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her going over to her. He didn’t if he should give her medicine or what. 

“Do you want me get you something for your stomach? Because I can you know,” he said to her still concerned about her. 

Jess smiled thinking it would have been better to just explain they weren’t from this dimension. 

“I heard your brother say your name when I was trying to get away from you before. That’s how I know, otherwise we’ve never met each other,” she explained to him. 

“Just some ginger ale and some plain toast is fine. I’m kind of hungry,” Lisa said weakly to him.

Donnie continued to sleep but heard her and nodded snoring a little louder dreaming about his mate.

Raph nodded and went out of his room closing the door behind him. He went down into the kitchen grabbing her a ginger ale while waiting for her toast to pop up. Once it did he took the toast and ginger ale back up to his room. He placed the soda on the nightstand next to her then rubbed her shoulder gently. 

“I got what you request babe,” he said handing it to her once she sat up. 

Jess yawned and rested her head on his plastron going to sleep herself. She had been tired placing her hand on his plastron. 

Lisa ate her toast and pretty soon she fell asleep needing to rest. She breathed evenly dreaming about Raph.

Donnie continued to sleep and was still dreaming about her as he absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder in his sleep.

Raph sat on his hammock letting her eat and have some space at the moment. While he was taking off his outfit and gear placing them on the floor. He walked over to his bed going underneath the covers though sitting up. He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her. He stayed awake for a while just to make sure she was going to be okay. 

Jess fell asleep sighing lightly as she felt him rubbing her shoulder. She felt safe in his arms like nothing bad would ever happen to her. She never had someone care for her this much except for her family and best friend Lisa. Which she needed to know if she was right. 

Hours later Lisa woke up feeling a little bit better. Suddenly an idea hit her and she gasped.  
“Raph I think I’m pregnant!” she whined cutely.  
She looked at him blushing.

Donnie woke up and he kissed her cheek.  
“Are you hungry sweetie?” he asked her smiling at her while rubbing her hips affectionately.

Raph had woken up looking at her wondering if she truly was then had an idea. 

“You know, I have an idea, my brother Donnie can figure out if you or not. I can get him to look you over to find out,” he suggested to her. 

Jess was nodding feeling her stomach growling. She nuzzled into him liking his warmth kissing his cheek gently. 

“Yeah I would like to eat something,” she said smiling. 

Lisa nodded and sighed.  
“Ok Raph please take me to Donnie then,” she said groggily.

Donnie nodded and got up going into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

Raph nodded lifting her up into his arms smiling at her. He carried her downstairs going into the lab looking for Donnie. He noticed that Donnie wasn’t in there he placed her on the cot going to look for Donnie. He went into the kitchen, walking over towards him. 

“Yo Donnie, I need you to look at Lisa for me. She’s not been feeling good since last night and I just want to know what’s wrong,” he explained folding his arms. 

Jess slowly got out of bed putting on her clothes then going to the bathroom. Once she was finished she decided to head back to the room. She kept her hands out guiding her back only to trip over something. She huffed and rubbed her head slightly. 

Mikey had been watching Raph carry Lisa around though knew they were going to be going into the lab. He had to figure out a way to get to her without Raph being around in order for it to happen. 

Lisa just swung her feet back and forth as she waited for Raph to come back with Donnie. She blushed thinking of Raph.

“Well what are her symptoms? Tell me so I can give you a diagnosis,” Donnie said to him looking at him sternly.

Leo smirked for he had been keeping an eye out on Jess. He wanted her really badly especially being on mating season. He grabbed her covered her mouth and dragged her to his room.

Raph looked over at Donnie and thought about everything that happened. 

“Well she ended up getting sick last night though I didn’t feel to see if had a temper. Though she told me she was feeling cold and she wanted something to eat, then feeling nausea just this morning though didn’t need to go to the bathroom again,” he explained to him. 

Mikey entered the lab carefully heading over towards the lab basically no one had noticed him. Which in his opinion was a good thing for he really didn’t want Raph to chase him around the place. He entered the lab throwing a smoke bomb on the floor in front of Lisa. He quickly grabbed her covering her mouth carrying her back to his room. 

Jess felt arms and a hand over her mouth not sure what was going on. She was nervous wondering if it was Donnie and was just taking her back his room. Maybe her tripping over something caused one of his brothers to come out of their room or something. She moved the hand from her mouth. 

“Donnie,” she asked still nervous, “What’s wrong I didn’t mean to make noise.” 

Lisa struggled in his grasp and gasped and her eyes widened when she saw it was Mikey. She tried making him let go of her to no avail. She started to shake in fear.

“Well it seems to me like Lisa is pregnant. Has she been throwing up and not wanting to eat anything?” Donnie asked Raph.

Leo smirked and licked the shell of her ear.  
“Nice try but guess again,” he whispered huskily into her ear while he put her on his bed locking his door.

Mikey had her back to his room locking the door, then laying her back on his bed. He got on top of her licking and sucking on her neck roughly. He started rubbing her hips roughly. 

“Ready to have some fun baby,” he asked her huskily. 

Raph was shocked though didn’t know if she had been doing those things. But it was just the one time she hadn’t this morning. 

“I don’t think she has this morning, I hadn’t asked her if she wanted anything to eat yet. I just know last night was the first time she had thrown up,” he explained only then to sense something was wrong. 

Jess was wide eyed hearing the voice, though it was hard to tell since she blind. Though she couldn’t allow him to know this. 

“I don’t know then, I can’t be with you Donnie marked me as his mate,” she explained to him trying to break out of his grip holding back her moan. 

Lisa pushed him off of her and glared at him.  
“Mikey go away and leave me alone! Raph is my lover not you! Now let me go!” she said.

Donnie sensed something was amiss but just shrugged it off and continued talking to Raph.  
“Well Raph to me it seems like she’s pregnant.”

Leo smirked looking at her making hickies on her neck.  
“I don’t care. Turtles can have the same mate in the wild plus I just wanted to know how you taste and feel,” he purred to her.

Mikey chuckled, going back over to her and pulled her close to him. He knew from what Donnie had told about their mating season. 

“Turtles can have more than one lover you know,” he explained kissing her cheek then the rest of her face.   
Raph nodded though something was wrong he was going to find out what it was only heading back into the lab Lisa wasn’t there. He growled when he smelled Mikey’s scent and went to his little brother’s room. 

“Donnie!” she shouted using her legs to push him off of her. 

Jess went over to the door unlocking it heading out of the room. She couldn’t see which it harder for her though she didn’t want to be in there. She cared for him and didn’t want him crushed. 

Lisa tried getting away from him kicking and shoving and screamed Raph’s name as she started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.

Donnie immediately heard that and ran over to her as quickly as he could and grabbed her taking her back to his room.

Leo growled and followed after her smelling her scent in Donnie’s room. He broke down his door and went over to them.

Raph broke the door down to Mikey’s room growling seeing Mikey holding onto his mate. Mikey was holding her close to him. Raph grabbed Lisa taking her out of his brother’s room taking her back to his. He was keeping her close to him. He was nuzzling her gently. 

Mikey growled following them back towards Raph’s room going into it before Raph could close the door. Since he didn’t have the same amount of strength as his older brothers. 

Jess held onto Donnie not letting go hearing the door break. She got nervous about the fact turtles could get aggressive on their mating season. She didn’t want to have Donnie get hurt. 

Lisa sighed for she didn’t want them to fight and kill each other because of her.  
“Raph just let Mikey have me too. I don’t want you guys fighting and killing each other over me!”

Donnie growled at Leo holding Jess close to him stroking her back gently while he whispered it’s ok to her.

Leo smirked and grabbed Jess out of his arms and kissed her forehead then made hickies on her shoulders.

Raph looked over at Lisa needing to tell her about what Donnie had told him. He thought it was the wrong time but he had to tell her. 

“Donnie told me you’re pregnant Lisa, I have to protect you and our baby. Unless Mikey doesn’t care,” he explained knowing what other males did to babies when they wanted a female. 

Mikey looked at his older thinking it was nice they were having a baby and didn’t mind. 

“I don’t care if you both are having a baby. I won’t hurt my niece or nephew promise Raph,” he said smiling. 

Jess felt herself being pulled away from Donnie, she felt his face then slapped him really hard across it. 

“Stop it! Geez, I’m already someone’s mate I love Donnie I don’t want to hurt him,” she said feeling confused. 

Lisa then changed her mind shaking her head no.  
“No Mikey I’m not gonna be with you. I love Raph and he is my lover,” she said to him.

Leo growled looking at her then sighed.  
“Please Jess? I love you and I want you to be my mate too,” he said sadly.

Donnie shook his head no pulling her close to him.  
“No Leo she is mine. Now get out and leave her alone!”

Mikey looked at Lisa sadly and sighed. 

“Please I promise I’m not going to hurt the baby. I’m not going to hurt you either,” he said. 

Raph pulled Lisa closer to him keeping her behind him. He shook his head growling back at his brother.  
“Would you just leave Mikey she’s not going to be with you,” he said. 

Jess stayed close to Donnie shaking her head not wanting to be with more than one person. She couldn’t do that playing with someone’s heart. It wouldn’t be right to him. 

“Leo I can’t, I don’t want to make it to where I end up play with someone else’s heart,” she explained. 

Lisa shook her head no again.  
“No means no Mikey. I’m sorry,” she said sadly to him.

Leo looked at her and shook his head no too.  
“I am not giving ever going to give up on you! I love you too!” 

Donnie sighed just wanting all of this to stop already. He wondered how Raph was doing with his mate and wondered where Mikey was.

Raph was growling at him thinking was going to be forever. He was really getting annoyed with his little brother. He wondered if Donnie and his mate were fine and didn’t know why he cared where fearless leader was at. 

“I’m not going to stop because I do love you too. I can’t give up you yet Lisa,” Mikey said to her. 

He was folding his arms looked at Lisa. 

Jess was sighing thinking this was going nowhere fast she rested her head on Donnie’s shoulder feeling safer in his arms. 

Lisa got out of Raph’s arms and ran out the door out of the lair and into the sewers. She hid wanting to escape from Mikey.

Donnie looked at him nuzzling Jess’s neck rubbing her hips.

Leo growled and nuzzled her cheek kissing it then nipped her neck.

Mikey noticed Lisa was noticing her leaving and chased after her. Raph stopped Mikey going after Lisa. He didn’t want her to hide, he was going to make sure she was going to be alright. 

Mikey was following his older brother to Lisa’s location not that he couldn’t on his own. 

Jess was angry with Leo pushed him off of her then Donnie. She just wanted to be alone, she tried to get out of lair. She tried to hold back her tears. 

Lisa started to cry as she still continued to hide. She didn’t want to be found.

Donnie and Leo went after her preventing her from escaping or leaving the lair. They grabbed her kissing her cheeks rubbing her back.

Raph ended up finding Lisa pulling her out of the place she was hiding from and started holding her in his arms. 

Mikey went over to them only to back off when Raph glared at him. 

Jess them both off of her folding her arms not happy. 

“I don’t want you both now. Donnie you should have been protecting me and I’m not in love with you Leo now just leave me alone,” she said getting back up. 

Lisa struggled in his arms trying to get out of his grasp.  
“Let me go Raph!”

Donnie and Leo looked hurt. Donnie did more so than Leo.   
“Please don’t do this sweetie. I’m sorry and I love you. I was protecting you. I was just talking to Raph at the time.” 

“If I can’t have you then neither can Donnie,” Leo said to her growling.

Raph was looking at her then looked over at Mikey. 

“Would just leave us alone shell for brains,” shouted Raph still holding Lisa, “Lisa please relax, I’m not going to let him hurt you.” 

Mikey was growling at Raph only to leaving knowing that he couldn’t fight Raph. 

Jess was crying not wanting Donnie to get hurt. She truly loved Donnie. 

“You leave Donnie alone, I love Donnie, I don’t want him to get hurt. You’re thinking clearly, I’m Donnie’s mate I’m not your’s and never well be. Now stop it! Can’t you see you’re hurting me,” she shouted covering her eyes. 

Lisa sighed and nodded nuzzling Raph and rubbed his shoulders.  
“So I am pregnant like I said I was.”

Donnie nuzzled her happily churring as they both saw Leo scoff and growl glaring at them as he walked back to the lair. Donnie picked her up bridal style bringing her back to his room.

Raph lifted Lisa up in his arms bridal style back to the lair nuzzling her cheek and neck gently smiling at her. He nodded knowing that he was going to parent and her a mother. 

Jess couldn’t see but could sense Leo’s tension when he was left. She felt herself being lifted up by Donnie holding onto him tightly. She kissed his cheek gently. 

Lisa started to whimper and moan as Raph did that to her. She clung to him not wanting to let go.

Donnie laid her down on his bed and kissed her lips passionately stroking her cheek affectionately. 

Raph was closing and locking the door to his room. He was walking her over to his bed laying her down and cover her up. He went under the covers with her once he had his gear off. He wrapped his arms around her and kissing her passionately. 

Jess kissed him passionately though remembering the door his bedroom was taken off the henges. She worried about that, then spreaded from the kiss. 

“Donnie the door was taken off the frame, I’d feel safer with the door on it,” she explained. 

Lisa moaned into the kiss kissing him back with lust fervor and vigor giving him a bruising kiss rubbing his crotch.

Donnie churred into the kiss then pulled away.  
“I know but Leo won’t bother us anymore. He has finally been defeated in something,” he told her kissing and nipping her neck.

Raph was groaning and growling kissing and nibbling her neck while massaging her breast roughly. 

Jess nodded and started moaning moving her head back rubbing his shoulders. She was grateful this was over finally. 

Lisa moaned and mewed arching her back kissing his shoulders.

Donnie moaned and nipped and sucked on her shoulders leaving hickies.

Raph soon moved down to her breasts while pinching the nipple with other. 

Jess was moaning and getting on top of him kissing his neck and shoulders. 

Lisa threw her head back and held his head closer to her chest moaning.

Donnie growled and churred in pleasure rubbing her hips gripping them.

Raph moved the other side and pinching the nipple he had been licking. Then moved down to her stomach leaving hickies. 

Jess moaned softly kissing his plastron then kissing his lips roughly. Rubbing the back of his neck. 

Lisa mewled and scratched his scalp then rubbed his shoulders.

Donnie groaned into the kiss kissing her hungrily back as he massaged her butt cheeks.

Raph got on top of her going inside of her going in and out of her. 

Jess moaned through the kiss continuing to rub the back of his neck.

Lisa moaned and whimpered in pleasure arching her back.

Donnie put her on her hands and knees going into her from behind.


End file.
